Make Time For
by IrisWrites
Summary: A finals week au where romano decides to pull an all-nighter to pass his exam and Antonio tries to get him to go to sleep instead. Written for the Spamano Christmas Exchange.


A fic I wrote for tumblr user Tojos for the Spamano Christmas Exchange! Music mentioned can be found here: youtube com/watch?v=31nOaXSeqSo

* * *

Antonio wakes up at 3 in the morning to find Romano still up at the dinner table studying for his psychology final exam. He wasn't much of light sleeper but the others absence in bed made it harder for him to sleep easily. So he watches with tired eyes and a sigh as Romano took a quick sip from his 2nd cup of coffee before returning to his book. The Italian's exam started at 6 A.M. but he showed no signs of heading to bed.

Pushing himself off the doorway, he walked over to wrap his arms around the others shoulders. Startled, the man almost knocked over his coffee.

"Shit!" Romano turned around to see Antonio giving him a sheepish smile.

"It's going to be 3:30 soon querido, why don't you come to bed already?" he asked, nuzzling his face into the warmth of Romano's neck.

Using a hand to shove the other's face away, Romano let out a heavy sigh and picked up his coffee mug

"Like that's gonna help me pass this fucking test," he mumbled into the cup. Tired, hazel eyes look back at Antonio. The Spaniard could see that his boyfriend really did need the sleep and frowns.

"Buuuut staying up all night cramming isn't going to either!" Antonio pointed out and tugged at his boyfriend's collar, "you'll do better if you get some sleep."

But even with Antonio begging him to go to bed already, the Italian stubbornly stayed in his seat and continued to flip through his psychology book. The Spaniard tried poking his cheeks and playfully massaging the other's forehead but those ideas only irritated Romano more. Seeing as how nothing was working and he was near ready to give up, he started making his way back to bed. Until something caught his eyes and a new idea popped up in his head.

He tiptoed over to the small stereo they had and (as quietly as he could) riffle through the CD book they had. It was in there somewhere, he knows it but he couldn't find it anywhere. Looking up, he was about to ask Romano of its whereabouts when he realized that that would give his plan away so he went back to shifting through he pages with growing frustration. Last time he remembered, they took it out to listen to but he was sure they had put it back.

It wasn't until he decided to open the CD compartment of the stereo did he find it. With a sigh of relief he quietly pressed play and waltz his way back to the table.

By that time Romano figured Antonio had probably given up and headed back to bed already. So when the music played and there was a kiss planted on his cheeks, he was more than surprised.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Antonio?" he asked, scowling as the man pulls at his hand to join him.

He swayed back and forth, pulling the stubborn man off his chair. "Dancing of course. Isn't this your favorite song?"

Romano stumbled forward but caught himself and yanked his hand away, "stop playing around, I need to freaking study."

Antonio rolled his eyes and began dancing around the other.

"What? No break? Or maybe you just can't dance?" he teased.

"What?! Of course I can fucking dance! If there's anyone that can't dance, it's you, asshole!" The Italian fumes to himself, knowing full well that Antonio could dance better than anyone he knows. He'll never admits it though and give the other the satisfaction because how dare he say that he, Romano Vargas, can't dance.

A smile spread on Antonio's face as he offered his hand, "then maybe you should teach me."

To Romano's surprised—before he could really respond—his hands place themselves onto Antonio's. At that point he was too tired to care so he takes one last glance at his papers and let Antonio pull their body close together to sway to the rhythm of the music.

He remembers dancing to the song before, when they were having a small prom party during their senior years. It wasn't their song but it might as well be. A feeling of nostalgia passed through him. Lost in his reminiscing, he failed to notice that he was slowly be guided away from his study table. By the time he did, they were already in their bedroom and Antonio's face held a smug grin that Romano wanted to wipe off his face by walking back to his studies.

But he doesn't because he had to admit it was pretty smart of the bastard and the bed was tempting to his exhausted body. He lets Antonio swing him around and plop him onto the bed, before crawling on top of him. Romano could feel his body relaxing against the soft mattresses that conformed to his body shape.

"You crafty, bastard," he muttered, quietly laughing as he shakes his head.

"It was the only way to get you to sleep," Antonio answered, rolling over to lay next to the other, and bumped their forehead together.

"I better pass that test tomorrow then," he muttered.

"Aye, si, you will. My Romano is too smart to not pass it."

It was too late in the night for flattery like that, but Romano takes it with a little more confidence in himself and with less protest, "you bet your ass I am." With a yawn, he could feel himself drifting off.

Antonio pressed a small kiss onto Romano's lips and says, "go to sleep, querido. Te quiero, mucho."

He nods and returns the kiss, moving so that he was closer to the Spaniard's body. For the warmth, of course.

"Me too…night."

"Good night, sweet dreams."

The Spaniard pulled the blanket over both of their bodies; glad that his plan was successful. He wrapped his arms around the other. The music continued to play in the background, like a lullaby that lulled them to their dreams.


End file.
